Forgive me
by Bluefacebaby
Summary: Story starts off at 6x17 What will happen? Bonkai


_TRUCES_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Damon making me do this. He is making go to 1903 with Kai. With KAI. Damon wants to save his mom aka _Ripper Mommy._ Damon had said things to make me go, things that made me agree to this stupid mission to 1903, and here we are in The Salvatore Mansion living room (2014) preparing ourselves for this mission. I pull out my knife and start cutting my hand, pouring the blood on the ascendant. That's when I heard _his_ voice. 

"Damn. Crocodile Dundee called. He wants his knife back." Said Kai. 

"Yeah. You know, he's no longer a thing, and neither is that joke." I replied with little sass. 

Ouch." He said sarcastically.

Damon walked in the living room with Elena both wearing a coat that's half their size. 

"Is this presentable attire by 1903 standards?" Said Elena 

"Whoa. Who said you're coming?" Said Damon 

"To meet the woman who gave birth to the two epic loves of my life? Me." Elena replies with a simple answer. 

"Powerful as I am, there's a limit to how many people one witch can transport with this spell." Kai said.

"Right, which is why there's two of us. Shall we?" I said. 

"Fine. Let's go get mother" Said Damon. 

Finally Kai an I start the spell. A few seconds later arrived to 1903 prison world. Prison world. Just by hearing that name makes me want to die, I never want to experience that aloneness ever again. The prison world scared me a lot, to the point where it changed me. Changed me to the point where the old sweet Bonnie died in that 1994 prison world, where he left me to die. 

Elena and Damon left to go find his mother, while Kai and I were together looking for the ascendet. Together. Alone. With _him_. Oh man i just want to die.

I start a locator spell while Kai is looking at me intensely. I wonder what was going through his mind, why was he looking at me? Silently praying in my head for him not to talk to me, I start saying the locator spell. 

"Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem. Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem."

All of a sudden Kai starts talking. 

"Do you know why I'm here?" 

I ignore him and continue finishing the spell, but he doesn't get the hint and keeps talking. 

"Because my guilt keeps me up. I don't-I don't expect you to believe me. But I need you to give me one more chance." 

Still completely ignoring him, I continue finishing the spell. Out of nowhere he roughly grabs my wrists and shakes me. 

"Bonnie! LISTEN TO ME!" 

Ohhh right then and there he knew he messed up. I can see the guilt in his eyes the shock expression still remained on his face. 

"Sorry, I-- Oh my God, I didn't-I didn't mean to do that--" 

I quickly cut him off. 

"But you did it anyway. Because even if you're telling the truth, the old you is still inside of you. The Ascendant is this way." 

We continue to walk through the snowy forest, looking for the stupid ascendant. While walking Kai says something that I didn't expect on hearing.

"If you don't think I'm capable of change, why spend an entire day with me? Why bring me out into the middle of nowhere? I could gut you all over again. Your friends would never even hear you scream."

I started to feel uncomfortable. I quickly made up a lie, sighing I finally turned around to face him. 

"Because maybe you're right. Maybe, deep down, there's a part of me that believes there's a sliver of good in you." 

He laughs at my response. Laughs. Like what the heck? 

"And, you'd be right!" He said and starts looking the ascendant. "Looking, looking, and... nope, they didn't hide the Ascendant in a random pile of--" 

And that when I went for it. I stabbed him. I stabbed **MALACHAI FREAKING PARKER!**

He falls on the ground, gasping in pain as he tries to crawl away from me, but I just grabs him and stabs him again in his leg. 

"BONNIE!" He said. 

I flip him over and straddled him so he can't move, and for once, Kai looks truly afraid of me. And I **loved** it. I love seeing him scared for his life, like how he made me feel in 1994, I want him to beg me for his life. **_Oh god what is wrong with me?_**

I thought. Kai still on the ground, panting said…

"What are you doing?" 

"Gaining your trust, and then stabbing you in the back? Feels pretty sucky, doesn't it?" 

Kai pleading with his pathetic little puppy eyes said…

"Please, please, believe me! I've changed!" 

I hesitate for a second. Looked in his eyes to know if he was lying. I begin to question is this the right way to handle the situation, but I ignored that thought and was about to stab him again, when he disappeared in thin air. **_Darn!_** I thought. **_Stupid invesque spell._**

I ran as fast as I can through the forest, and Kai is nowhere in sight. I felt a guilt feeling in my chest. **_Is this me? Do I like seeing Kai in pain because of me?_** I thought. It's not like he hadn't done it to me. It's called revenge. I gave Kai piece of his own medicine. No matter how things I say to myself, I still felt guilty. 

I finally stopped running and trying to catch my breath, when out of nowhere I heard my name being called. It was a cold, but a light voice, almost like a ghost is calling me. 

Thinking it's Kai, the old Kai, with new evil way to kill me, I started to run again. Running like my life depended on it. 

That's when a big orb came blinding me, preventing me from seeing anything. 

That's when I saw her. Grams. 

"Grams?" I said. Almost to a point of crying.

"Yes, it's me child" she said.

She lifted her arms towards me and ran in her arms. Crying of joy.

"Now child. Is this how I raised you?" She said.

Confused as I am I said.

"What?"

"The way you handle your situation with Kai?"

"H-how do you know about Kai?"

She smiled and said.

"Sweetheart I'm dead. I see and know everything.

"Well that's not creepy at all Grams." I said, escaping from her grasp.

She laughs at my statement.

"Now what were we talking…Ah! Yes Kai. Bonnie is that how I raised you?"

I already know where this is going.

"No, Grams." I said with my head hung low, knowing she is disappointed with me.

"I know what Kai did is horrible, but what you did might be worst than what he did to you." She said.

"But how Grams? He shot me with a arrow, drugged me, stuck me in a truck, and worst of all, he left me. ALONE. In that prison world."

"I know, but what about your friends. They all hurt you and forgave them all. So how is Kai any different, child?"

"Are you kidding me, Grams?"

"No child, it's a honest question. Why do you hate Kai for the things he done to you, when your friends done worst?"

Now those questions I can't answer. For a while I just stood there, looking dumbfounded.

"I-I don't know Grams" I said honestly.

"Is this really what you want? Does seeing other people in pain bring you joy?" She said.

At that point I was crying, because I was frustrated. **_Do I like seeing Kai in pain? Do I love it when begs for his life?_** NO I refuse to think myself like that. I am not some type of sick person, liking someone else's pain. Am I?

"Grams, what do I do?" I said with tears streaming down my face.

"Go Child, go and find him, heal him and lastly forgive him. It might be hard at first, but I promise you feel better at the end." She tells me with sweet smile.

I only nod and wipe my tears away and start running off to find Kai.

I stopped where I last saw him, where I stabbed him. Man, I feel so guilty. I stood there, trying to look through the trees, but there's no point the snow was blowing in my face and I couldn't see anything. I started to yell his name.

"KAI! KAI COME OUT! LOOK I AM SORRY FOR I DID TO YOU! PLEASE LET ME HELP YOU"

I was so disappointed in myself. I feel so guilty. I started to sob, sinking in the snow and losing hope that he was already gone.

"Please come back. I sorry, I really am sorry. Kai please come back to me" I said.

"Bonnie."

I turn around and I saw him. He looked pale, really pale. My heart sank to my stomach.

"Kai. Oh Go- I'm-"

I couldn't even finish what I was about to say. I ran to him and hugged him. I felt him flinch, it was like he was scared of my touch. Who wouldn't? I stabbed the poor guy, but he slowly wrapped his arms around me.

"Kai, I am so sorry, I really am. I don't know what got into me. Damon came by my dorm and told me things about hurting you and leaving you here. At that time I was so mad, I let the anger get the best of me. Again I'm sorry, it wasn't me."

I withdrew from the hug, hands on his shoulders and waited for a response, but nothing came. Silence. **_Oh no! That's not a good sign. Kai is never quite._**

"Kai, please say som-"

I didn't get to finish, because he kissed me. **_What's happening!_** Usually people curse or scream at the person who stabbed them, but not Kai Parker. He kisses them. I stopped and pull back from the kiss.

"Please don't kill me. I am sorry, I wasn't thinking" Kai said. He was saying it really fast, which tells me he was frightened for how I would react.

"I- l won't. I'm just confused, I was expecting a different reaction." I said

"Yeah, right. So…"

"So… um let's go home shall we?" I suggested

"Yeah, after I find out we are good. I mean we both got our revenge, that means we are good right. Right?" Kai said.

I had to thinks about it for a few seconds, but I remember what Grams said and I agreed.

"Right. Truce?" I said with a sincere smile.

"Truce" He said with also a smile.


End file.
